


From a Thought

by gg113



Category: Naruto
Genre: Can get dark, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, One Night Stands, One Shot Collection, Other, but also playful, different sex scenarios, no beta we die like men, not by choice i just dont have one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg113/pseuds/gg113
Summary: This is going to be Senju Tobirama is different sex scenario one-shots, the main pairing with be the chapter title, and all warnings will be in the beginning chapter comments, so please read them!This is mostly self-indulgent practice so if any one wants to see something in particular let me know!
Relationships: Senju Butsuma/Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, Senju Itama/Senju Tobirama, Senju Kawarama/Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama/ ALL, Senju Tobirama/Everyone, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Tajima, will add more - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154





	1. TajiTobi

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: one-night stand with best friend's father and distracted driving

Tobirama stepped out of the shower, drip drying as he mentally ran through the rest of the tasks that needed to be done around the house. He had to admit, house-sitting for Izuna and Madara in exchange for their pool was a great deal, especially because it got him away from _his_ family. 

Catching sight of the slim robe on the bathroom door, Tobirama slips it on and admires the way the silk clings, he’ll have to get one like this, dark blue, thigh-length, without the Uchiha fan on the back of course. 

Making his way to the kitchen he helped himself to the fridge, digging out an apple from the bottom drawer.

Tajima’s day was getting better by the minute. When his oldest had asked him to check on their house while they were away, he figured it would be just another task to be done at the end of the day, instead when he got in he heard the shower which he admittedly thought, meant one of his son’s had dropped by, but _instead_ he watched as Butsuma’s boy still wet, glided by and _immediately_ bended over causing what was obviously Izuna’s robe to ride up making for a delicious display. 

Stalking in, Tajima was suddenly looking forward to the rest of the week.

“Good afternoon, Tobirama.” 

Tobirama startles at the deep voice, rising to come eye level to Tajima’s chest. 

“Mr. Uchiha! I apologize, I didn’t know anyone else was going to be here.” 

He took a step back, eyes flickering over his best friend’s father, his father’s biggest rival in the business, and _damn_ did he look good in that suit.

Tajima smirks at the boy’s obvious appreciation, “Please, Tobirama, call me Tajima,” he steps slowly as Tobirama steps back in kind, only for his back to meet the counter, letting out a silent gasp.

“Now, Tobirama,” he leans in ever so slightly, pleased to see a feint blush when Tobirama turns to him, “may I ask why you’re in my son’s house _naked_?”

In asking, Tobirama felt a hand on hips, his breath quickened, but he doesn’t pull away, “Well, Mr.– Tajima, Izuna asked me to take care of the house, he knows I like the pool,” he finishes lamely.

Tajima slides his hand lower to the exposed thigh which Tobirama kindly lifts, “I see, Madara asked me to do the same, how unfortunate.” 

Tobirama is seemingly hypnotized by the older man’s dark eyes, he just can’t look away, “yes, _very_ unfortunate,” his breath hitches as the hand moves from his thigh to the rope holding his only covering.

Tajima waits, hand wrapped around the rope, “Tobirama, would like to spend the rest of the afternoon doing activities _far_ more pleasurable than cleaning my idiot sons’ house?” 

He doesn’t even take a second to reply with a resounding YES, before Tajima has him naked wrapped around his body, kissing him like he’ll die if he stops.

Tobirama responds with trying to get him out of his pants are quickly as humanly possible, he has the belt undone and his fly down when he lets out a sad whine when Tajima pulls away.

But Tajima has no plans on having him in the kitchen, as instead Tobirama finds himself lifted and carried to the guest bedroom. He flushes at how arousing that it, considering the only people who can lift him anymore are his insanely tall brothers. God, he made a good choice. 

Tajima is of a similar thought process as he deposits his prize on the bed, strips the rest of his clothes, and _pounces_.

He shows some restraint as he opens his partner, though Tobirama doesn’t make it easy. Hooded ruby eyes, long toned body, a feast, spread out begging for him. 

“Tajima, _please_ ,” Tobirama begs, ready for him after Tajima is working in the fourth finger, and how can he deny him?

His breath hitches as the tip of Tajima’s wide cock sinks in, he clings to the man on top of him, desperate to be closer.

Once Tajima is fully seated, he waits, after they both catch their breath, Tobirama begins to gingerly push back against the member inside him, nodding to his partner.

“God, Tobirama, so _tight_ ” is all Tajima can pant out before he pulls out to push back in quickly, repeating until they work up to a hard and fast rhythm that has them both moaning. 

Tobirama pulls him closer, demanding another kiss Tajima happily gives. So close, Tajima takes notice of Tobirama’s pale neck, still unblemished from their foreplay, a mistake he remedies much to Tobirama’s delight going by his gasping and sudden arch. Tobirama’s most sensitive spot was his neck, something Tajima quickly abuses as he hammers into him. 

“Tajima! Oh, God! Yes!” Tobirama flings his head back as he cums, making him the most beautiful vision Tajima’s ever seen. 

Tajima follows quickly behind, groaning Tobirama’s praises, before falling to his side. Tobirama cuddles up to his side as they lay there enjoying each other’s company. When Tobirama dozes off Tajima turns into him and pulls him closer, before slipping off himself, with a last thought of hoping he can convince his partner into another round when they wake. 

\---

Izuna was having a good day, they were both having a _good_ day, until this moment, that is. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT DAD TO HOUSE SIT?!” 

Madara startles at his brother’s yelling before focusing back on the road. 

“What the hell, Izuna? It’s not that big of a deal!” 

Izuna shakes his head before slapping a hand to his forehead, “You Moron!”

“Hey!”

“I asked _Tobirama_ to house sit!” 

Madara gave a shrug, “So they run into each other, so what?” 

Izuna gave a closed mouth shriek, “Tobirama has a _thing_ for older guys!”

Madara still wasn’t convinced, so Izuna continued, “Do you remember that stupid seminar class at Uni he and I shared where we just had to do reports about the guest lecturers?”

“Yeah, why?”

Izuna gave his brother a cold smile that Madara could _feel_ , “Well, Tobirama slept with every. Single. One. And right now? HES HOME ALONE WITH OUR FATHER!” He screams.


	2. HashiTobi, KawaTobi, ItaTobi, BatsuTobi, MotherTobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sexy jutsu experiment, Incest, some coercion, somnophilia, paperwork, a very free loving family all aged up

Tobirama approaches his brother confidently, she had worked on this jutsu for months between visiting brothels for observation and advice and reading, Tobirama feels confident in his skills. Seduction was a tricky art, but he had listened to Touka and his mother discuss their uses of it that he had wanted to investigate this new possibility. 

Two seals, one on his lower back and one around his thigh, both disguised as tattoos allowed him to transform and maintain a sexy female body with a short hour-glass figure, long hair, and large breasts, the main components he had observed attracted the most attention at the brothels.

Tobirama was about to test his jutsu on his older brother, he pinched his lips together to stop from letting a smile slip, he always gets excited when testing his experiments on Hashirama. His reactions were always amusing.

Tobirama waited for his brother to pass, he always walked this way in the woods.

Sure enough, 10 minutes later Tobirama felt his brother approach. He originally struggled between wearing something cute or sexy and in the end, he figured Hashirama was a straight-forward person, so he just stripped naked instead.

His brother was few paces away, Tobirama crouched behind a bush, ready to jump him. Honestly, his brother better be thankful he chose this jutsu to test on him, it was this or the other one that made fingers and toes double in size. Although, he could do that later, just to hear Anija scream about it...thought for later.

Tobirama perks up at the sound of his brother's footsteps, crouches down, and pounces!

Hashirama was taking his daily stroll when he found himself tackled to the ground by the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. The very definition of a pale goddess! Coming to his senses, he grapples her below him, using vines to hold her down. 

He _maybe_ uses a bit more force than necessary. Positioned on top, between her legs he finds himself a breath away from her beautiful pale breasts. He lets the vines crawl up her legs, (to restrain her of course!) He gulps, those legs go on for miles, and thighs were thick with muscle. He lets a hand drop groping her right thigh, her soft gasp answering his touch. 

He meets her flushed gaze and freezes. Cute albino, 3 face seal-marks, and a propensity for jumping his innocent brother. Oh Gods.

“Tobirama?!”

He scrambles up, but doesn’t release the vines, “What are you doing?!” 

Tobirama winces at her brother’s screeching, “Nothing, why do you ask?”

Hashirama stares. Tobirama stares. Hashirama tears up. Tobirama breaks and tells him everything. But instead of being annoyed or angry, his brother tilts his head thoughtfully, “Seduction? And you thought knocking me down, naked was the way to go??” He asks helplessly, hands flailing.

Tobirama shrugs (as much as he can tied down), “the women at the brothels said each seduction had to be catered to the target.” 

“And you thought this was the right way for me?!” he screeches.

Tobirama raises an unimpressed eyebrow, “it worked didn’t it?”

Hashirama refuses to acknowledge any truthfulness in that statement. His brother wanted to seduce him to test _another_ stupid experiment? Fine. 

Making up his mind, Hashirama strips, ignoring his brother’s questions and climbs back on top of her, and drags her into a deep, exploratory kiss as his fingers begin opening her pussy.

Tobirama pulls away, her heaving pushing her breasts into Hashirama’s chest, which he takes as an invitation to lavish in attention making Tobirama squirm more and release sweet little mewls of pleasure. He grins into her chest. His little sister was so sensitive in this new body!

“Tobirama look how well your seduction’s working! You’re a natural!” He praises. Tobirama blushes at his brother’s compliments (those were always nice) then Hashirama gives a particular deep thrust, his fingers crooked as his thumb incessantly rubs her clit (note: more sensitive than he thought!!!), Tobirama can’t stop as an orgasm ripples through her on her brother’s fingers. Hashirama presses on with no mercy, that jerk.

“Tobira-chan~ how does it feel to get off on your brother’s fingers like a dirty slut?” 

Tobirama can only whine in response, arching up as Hashirama’s fingers keep working her over. She’s not used Hashirama talking so- so lewdly! Its very inappropriate! She tells him as much which earns her a laugh.

Hashirama ravishes her taking his new sister’s virginity, then takes her again, and again, and once more because he has the stamina of a fucking rabbit.

When he finally pulls out, he relishes Tobira-chan’s heaving, fucked out expression. A perverted grin overtakes as he watches his cum leak out of her abused pussy. Maybe they should do this more often if it helps them both relax, after all, Tobirama is the one always getting on to him about calming down and finding ‘healthy hobbies’ and all that. He releases the vines holding her down and pulls Tobirama into his lap off the ground, nuzzling her pale neck, now covered in love bites.

After a few minutes of resting on her brother, Tobirama finally snaps out of her daze and leans away, “Anija,” she coos, Hashirama is immediately on guard, which is justified as Tobirama pulls a packet out of nowhere and smacks it into his face, “I need you to fill out this report for my records.”

Hashirama whines into her hair, “But Tobi!” 

“No Buts!” 

\---

With a slight limp (Hashirama doesn’t even _try_ to hide his smugness in his chakra, stupid Anija) and his brother’s stolen haori, Tobirama makes his way back to the compound ignoring the cum dripping down her legs.

Luckily Tobirama is the fastest runner in fire country and makes it into the house without anyone seeing. 

Slamming the door closed, she turns- to run right into Kawarama’s chest. He was only a year younger than Tobirama, but he was built like their father, so he was the tallest behind Hashirama and a solid wall of muscle.

...For a solid ten seconds Kawarama genuinely suspects Touka put him under a genjustu for the dog hair thing. Then, after multiple silent Kai’s he realizes it is in fact a very sexy female version of his already unfairly pretty brother… huh.

Tobirama, who recognizes the look his little brother was giving her, perks up. _Another test subject!_

“Kawarama can I borrow you for a minute?”

Tobirama explains her experiment of seduction, how Hashirama reacted, and Kawarama nods along but really, he’s just imagining her bent over the couch.

Kawarama tunes in enough to hear he’ll have to complete a packet afterward for her records. It takes about three seconds for him weight the cost and agree. He pins her against the wall and yanks down his pants. Tobirama lets out an undignified squeak and bats at him as he gropes her ass, grinding them together, “Kawarama! No! I’m supposed to seduce you!”

“And I have been successfully seduced,” he replies cheerfully. 

Tobirama pouts but supposes that works, in the packet she has the subjects explain what they felt most turned on by, so she’ll still get information to work with.

He fucks her once against the wall, then drags her into his room where he proceeds to eat her ass. Tobirama was NOT prepared for that feeling, but then Kawarama takes such care to open her gently and finger her aching pussy as he pushes into her hole. The spanking was also very unexpected! He had waited until he was buried deep when- well. 

The memory caused her to rub her thighs tighter just remembering. She found she rather liked the spanking, but that was irrelevant for now.

After a quick shower, she changes into her outfit, her next target was her sweet little Itama. Well, not so little anymore. Like the rest of their clan Itama had grown tall and handsome. His black and white hair fell to the middle of his back in a loose ponytail, combined with his calm demeanor, Itama probably seemed like the oldest of them all (though it was difficult to think about, with her practically raising him and Kawarama while their parents fought in the war-) 

Itama was a kind, gentle soul, so she wanted her seduction to mimic that, Tobirama figured the blue babydoll with the thigh-highs was a good start, she’ll slide into his room with a tray of his favorite berries, mid-afternoon he was usually reading so he should be relaxing and Tobirama could take him by surprise. 

After Kawarama and Hashirama she realized she’d probably get more data if she explained her experiment _after_ the seduction and sex. 

She slips in the door, dismantling the seals as she enters, only to freeze. Itama is on the bed but- not reading. 

Itama groans as he works his cock, head thrown back when he hears a small gasp. Rearing up, waving hair out of his eyes, he sees a girl version of Tobirama clutching a tray close to her large chest. His eyes continue down her figure, his cock twitches at the dirty images that pervades his mind. The thigh-highs are what really get him, all silky smooth showing off her legs. Breaking out of his trance, he clears his throat while throwing a blanket over his erection. 

“Nii-san! Nii-chan? What are you doing here?” Tobirama tilts her head, eyeing his naked form, and the way his embarrassed flush goes all the way down his toned chest, honestly her brother will always be unfairly adorable, like a puppy. A big muscly puppy. Her wet cunt clenches in anticipation.

Itama holds in a yelp as his sister stalks closer and proceeds to fall in his lap, grinding against his hard-on. Tobirama captures his lips, moaning as she grinds harder, “Itama-chan, can I ride you? Will you let this slutty Nii-chan ride your cock?” 

Itama nodded furiously, his hands roaming her body as she rips the blanket away from her target. Pulling away to admire his cock, impressively long, Tobirama feels the way his chakra spikes as she gets closer to it. Tobirama knows what he wants, she heard about this from the women in the brothels. 

Slowly going lower, she keeps his eyes locked as she gives his hard member an open-mouthed kiss on the tip, proud of his load moan. Closing her eyes, she goes to work sucking his cock (her practice with her toy finally paying off) enjoying as he rests a heavy hand on her head, but not pushing. _Good boy._

As a reward, she pulls off with a load pop! Itama pouts, but she’ll remedy that.

She rides him fast and she rides him _hard_.

Tobirama leaves Itama’s room feeling tired but proud. Itama had fallen asleep after their second round (she was right, the thigh-highs were a hit, his hands unable to pull away), so she left the packet on the nightstand with a stern note to fill it out. Tobirama had faith in him, Itama, _unlike others_ , had never been late on paperwork.

Groaning, she falls face down on her bed, and is out in seconds.

\---

Butsuma drags himself into house, the meeting with the elders had been fuck-all annoying and Hashirama been overly cheerful when he ran into his eldest son on the way home. He loves his son, but sometimes that boy needed to dial it back. 

However, when he opens the door he’s surprised by the treat on his bed. It would appear Setsuna got back early from her mission and fell asleep waiting to surprise him in a new outfit that consisted of a pair of baby blue thigh-highs and matching heels, Butsuma truly had the best wife.

After stripping down, Butsuma climbs over his wife, feeling his way up her body, only pausing at her ass to give it a firm squeeze, which causes her to jerk before settling down. Smirking, he continues his exploration. 

Fitting against her back, he reaches down, only a little surprised to find her pussy dripping wet, but Setsuna did love her toys. He bites firmly against her neck as he pushes in his cock and begins fucking her slow and deep, letting out short grunts as he gropes her breasts. 

Tobirama comes to with a hard cock rutting into her, pinned down, she buries her red face into the pillow when she recognizes her father’s chakra signature. Glancing around and not sees her stuff, she realizes what happened. Oh dear. He hits a particularly sensitive spot causing her to let out a pleasured whine, when her mom walks in on them. 

Seeing his wife, Butsuma freezes, they lock eyes in confusion. Setsuna prowls closer, yanking the harlot’s chin up only to grin when she realizes the woman in their bed isn’t some random whore or nin looking to trick the Senju, it’s her darling son, (now daughter) who’s getting ravished by her husband. Setsuna’s eyes dilate in anticipation as she turns to Batsuma who’s watching his wife wearily. 

She leans toward him, still holding her daughter’s chin, “Butsuma, love, what a nice surprise.”

Butsuma glances briefly at the woman below him, only now realizing the lack of muscle, lack of scarring, that this was not in fact, his wife. Pulling out, he ignores the woman’s displeased whine as he turns her over. He freezes again, but he can distinctly hear his wife’s cackles to his right which barely registers because he is looking at his son who is clearly in a woman’s body. A very attractive body. He clears his throat, “Senju Tobirama! What were you thinking!”

Tobirama pouts, it’s not _her_ fault father is dumb enough to accidentally fuck her. Tobirama meets her mother’s amused gaze, and Setsuna knows that imploring look, asking for her to take control, because ‘father is too dumb to handle, mother, _please_.'

Setsuna cozies up to Butsuma, used to redirecting his anger for more _productive_ means. “Darling, darling,” she purrs, “look at what a treat this is for _us_ ,” Tobirama quirks an eyebrow at her mother, a little confused at where she was going with this but not uninterested. 

This is how Tobirama learns her father apparently can go hours at a rhythm unmatched by any of his sons with an extremely thick dick, and that her mother has equally impressive stamina as she goes from directing Tobirama how to properly eat her out, pegging her, and then pegging their father. 

Tobirama stumbles out her parent’s bedroom, dazed, confused, and a little impressed. She finally gets to her (correct) door, only to open it to find Kawarama, Itama, and Hashirama…ah. 

She demands the packets before they start. Kawarama and Hashirama are kicked out. Itama, who had his packet completely filled out _correctly_ , gets to stay.


End file.
